


Ohmiya One Sentence Challenge

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on JE_PROMPTS table 6</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ohmiya One Sentence Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> based on JE_PROMPTS table 6

** Prompt Table 6 : One sentence Challenge – Ohmiya **

 

  * **Black**



 

“No pity,” he mutters against Ohno’s mouth, reaches out to trace Ohno’s face with the tips of his fingers and wishes it is enough to commit Ohno’s face to memory when he sees nothing but darkness; Ohno hums minutely back and Nino realizes the wetness dribbling past his fingers when Ohno bites his lips and deepens the kiss.

 

  * **World**



He unwrap Nino’s gift, careful not to tear the edges while Nino watches from behind his shoulder, his pointy chin digging against his flesh; he smiles when he finally opens Nino’s generous gift and grins as he starts flipping the pages of the countries Nino has traveled without him, compressed in a little book Nino has made especially for him.

 

  * **Become**



Ohno smiles and tugs at Nino’s hand, twirling the younger man around before pulling him closer to him, one arm wrapping around Nino’s slim waist; Nino is blushing like a teenage girl and Ohno can’t be more in love with him than at this moment, when Nino comes out wearing that yellow dress he gives him for his birthday.

 

  * **More**



Nino drags his mouth alongside Ohno’s jaw, fingernails tracing each bump of Ohno’s spine as Ohno moves minutely above him, inside him, inch by agonizing inch; he wants to feel more of this, wants more of anything Ohno can give him, even if it means he needs to beg for it.

 

  * **Connect**



He flips to the right, almost bumping to another unfamiliar but pretty face, stopping for a brief second to appreciate the sight as the man grin sleepily back at him, hands warm and steady around his waist; “Care for a dance?”

 

  * **Jealous**



He steers himself into the room, flops himself next to Nino and gently nudges the younger man with his elbow, pouting when Nino’s only reaction is a seemingly annoyed huff before Nino goes back to smashing the buttons of his DS and ignoring him entirely; he sighs and leans back to wait until Nino is ready to talk to him – it is his fault anyway, he should have known not to let Nino catch him talking to either Chinen or Jun before he even greets Nino good morning (with a kiss).

 

  * **Heart**



It wasn’t a secret that he’s one of those jerks who played with girls (and boys alike) a lot of times, not to mention the fact that until now, he’s still doing it, albeit discreetly; but Nino knows, deep down inside where no one can see that there’s only one person who makes his heartbeat accelerates by simply standing there and smiling at him like the world is a better place because of him.

 

  * **Free**



“Ice cream,” Ohno says, shoving a cone with melted strawberry cream on the side of it, lifting his own hand and licking his fingers clean as he nudges Nino to accept his gift; Nino grimaces but Ohno is nothing but stubborn when it comes to things like these so he accepts the gift with an annoyed grace knowing that it makes Ohno smile despite of anything, “It’s free, because I love you,” he says; Nino hides his grin behind his own hand.

 

  * **Done**



“Goodbye,” is the last thing he hears him say as he watches him turn around with his traveling bag in one hand, his shoulders still and his footsteps determined.

  * **Role**



He grits his teeth and watches as Nino rearranges himself above him, fingers scrabbling for purchase as he himself slowly pulls up to lean back against Nino’s headboard, still watching Nino’s face intently; he remains quiet as Nino begins lowering himself down on him, infinitesimally slowly and moans – “Stay there and let me,” Nino croons and starts to roll.

 

  * **Ahead**



Ohno walks into the room, missing his shirt and pants and fingers hovering over the waistband of his boxers, and stops in front of Nino; Nino looks torn between asking him and helping him finish the job of removing the final obstructing piece of material covering his erection but stops short when he all but grins and tugs his boxers down with a wink, and whispers, “I did your job for you, see?”

 

  * **Fight**



“Just get the hell away from me and leave me the fuck alone before I punch the living daylights out of you, Satoshi, please; _fuck_.”

 

  * **Eight**



Nino is on his back, fingers gripping the sheets beneath him and trying his hardest to keep still although he knows he’s making choking noises against his own pillow, body’s squirming beneath Ohno’s dexterous fingers; Ohno dips his head and grins against the smooth skin of Nino’s thigh and starts drawing spiral patterns across Nino’s skin, until Nino is reduced to nothing but a quivering mess of limbs and nerves.

 

  * **Like**



Nino’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and Ohno watches him intently, keeps himself from reaching out to touch Nino’s skin and instead, he leans in to rest his cheek against Nino’s heated ones, presses a soft kiss against the side of Nino’s face and whispers, “I like you too, Kazu-chan,”

 

  * **Journey**



Nino starts from below, peppering kisses from Ohno’s toes to his knees, hands planted to either side of Ohno’s hips as he slowly journeys from Ohno’s legs upwards; Ohno’s bracing himself on his elbows, watching Nino’s hands and Nino’s mouth moving closer and closer to its destination before flopping hard on his back at the same time Nino parts his lips and swallows him whole.

 

  * **Us**



Ohno turns and Nino is quick to catch the older man’s eyes when Ohno smiles, his lips quirking just the tiniest bit; “You and me,” Ohno mouths as he points, and Nino shakes his head, mouthing back, ‘Us’ when he’s sure no one is looking.

 

  * **Stay**



Nino stops him with a firm hand gripping the hem of his shirt, pulling and tugging until he ended up backed against Nino’s slim chest; he feels Nino’s pain radiating through the surface of Nino’s skin and he turns to press a gentle kiss against the side of Nino’s temple, whispers ‘ _I can’t’_ when Nino begs, ‘ _please stay_ ’.

 

  * **Tear**



 Ohno can’t quite remember the last time he fucked Nino so hard like this, like with every forceful thrust he makes he is tearing Nino in half, biting at the soft skin between Nino’s neck and shoulder as he rams himself in and out of Nino’s body; Nino seemed to have resigned himself to whatever it is Ohno’s willing to give him, and Ohno wishes this is enough for one night – their last night together.

 

 

 

  * **Maybe**



He doesn’t remember ever asking _‘when’_ but he remembers the way Nino tilts his head to the side and answered; ‘ _Not now_.’

  * **Beside**



Ten years after Arashi parted ways and he still finds himself looking unconsciously to his left whenever he has to answer a question to any appearance the agency shoves him into, thinking, ‘I wish Nino is here right now to answer this for me’.

 

  * **Piece**



Nino points at him, and then to himself, just above where his heart beats frantically against his chest and says, “You were the missing piece, Satoshi; now, I’m complete,”

 

  * **Star**



There are just these seldom moments he catches Nino off-guard but he likes it, wants to paint it if he can because Nino’s eyes sparkle in a way he can only compare to that early morning star they saw when he and Nino and Aiba went to star-gaze three nights before; he takes Nino’s hand and places the paper he has kept until now and whispers, “It’s official, Kazu; now that star is named after you.”

 

  * **Hug**



Ohno grins and presses a lingering kiss against Nino’s skin – colder than he was hours ago, shifting so he ends up perfectly slotted against the curve of Nino’s body; Nino squirms and murmurs, still asleep as Ohno ducks his head and buries his nose against Nino’s hair, wounding his arms as tightly as he can around Nino.

 

  * **Learn**



“Keep still and watch me,” Nino instructs as he drops gracefully on his knees, eyes locked on Ohno’s and begins from the top.

 

  * **Send**



Ohno beams and turns to stare at Nino, grins and presses his lips as he lifts his phone and whispers, “There, I told Chinen I can’t go with him because I’d rather stay home and cook chahan with you.”

 

  * **Blank**



Ohno blinks like he’s seeing nothing but he’s always been good at this – always been better at pretending he didn’t care even when his fingers itched to reach out and touch, because ever since Nino came out of Johnny’s office a week ago, shoulders slumped and not meeting his eyes no matter what, he knows he can’t anymore – it’s no longer allowed.

 

  * **Here**



Nino throws an arm around his shoulders and shakes him for good measure but it’s missing the warmth he used to feel when they’re so close like this; so instead of leaning back to the touch like he always does, he pulls away a little, mumbles his apologies under his breath even when Nino whispers, “I’m still here, Satoshi,”

 

  * **Hide**



He closes his eyes and tries his best to keep himself from making any sounds, although it proved to be highly difficult with the way Nino is crying his heart out to the empty room, calling his name desperately.

 

  * **Twist**



He grabs at Nino’s wrist and turns him around, backs him up against a wall and winces when Nino looks down, away, hiding his tears with a stubborn scowl.

 

  * **Cake**



He thrusts the small package into Nino’s hands, smiles a little and turns without waiting for Nino’s response to his quiet, “ _Happy Birthday, Yuuji_ ,”

  * **Regret**



Ohno leaves with a curt ‘ _I’m sorry’_ and Nino keeps himself still and whispers, ‘ _me too’_ to Ohno’s retreating back.

 

  * **Call**



He listens intently at the voice from the other end, one hand clasped over his mouth as he struggles to keep himself from answering Ohno’s drunken call at two thirty in the morning, with the older man babbling about missing him so much.

 

  * **Arrive**



Nino doesn’t know when it had started to be an unspoken agreement for Ohno to leave the room exactly the minute he comes in for work.

 

  * **Blame**



Ohno’s mouth is set in a line, fingers twitching as he stares at Nino and grits, “You walked out that door when you’re supposed to stay; now tell me, is it my fault I hate you so much right now?”

 

  * **Deal**



He tugs at Ohno’s wrist, pulls him close before he backs him into the nearest wall, leaning up to press his mouth against the side of Ohno’s jaw and says – actually begs, “I’ll make things right this time, just please, take me back, please?”

 

  * **Find**



He points at Nino’s chest before laying his palm flat against it, feeling Nino’s heartbeat beneath his hand that he didn’t think he’d be able to feel again; Nino curls his fingers around the back of his nape, his mouth finding his, breathing Nino’s name as Nino moans his in return.

 

  * **Grace**



He wakes up to the sight of Nino’s frame leaning against the window, only clad with Ohno’s worn out boxers and cradling a mug of steaming coffee as he stares at Ohno from where he is standing; he smiles without meaning to, his heart feels close to bursting at the fact that everything around him is beautiful just because Nino is here, and _his_.

 

  * **Laugh**



He presses to Nino’s side and worms his arm around Nino’s waist, careful not to wake him up;  but then Nino turns around and catches his hand, giggling madly before Nino buries his face against the crook of his neck and laughs even more.

 

  * **Fire**



He trails his fingertips along Nino’s spine, each caress leaving goosebumps breaking across Nino’s skin as Nino continues his journey down his body; Nino’s pressing open-mouthed kisses to every patch of skin bared to him and Ohno feels like he’s slowly being lit up in fire, burning him from within.

 

  * **Sweet**



He takes Nino’s hand and plants a soft kiss against the back of Nino’s palm, gets down on one knee and says, “Say you’re mine and we’ll leave these all behind so we can start our forever right now,”

 

  * **Wait**



Four coffee cups and two packs of cigarette later, Ohno showed up with a sheepish grin and apologies spilling out of his alcohol-reeking mouth, seeking Nino’s hand and kissing Nino’s face; Nino knew he was almost blowing up in anger just two seconds ago, but it was hard staying mad at Ohno – for now, it didn’t matter that he’s waited almost two hours and a half for him, Ohno was here to make everything better.

  * **Hear**



Ohno rarely say it back now, but when he does, he makes sure Nino isn’t awake to hear it, but Nino makes it a point to be awake enough to hear it, when Ohno mutters ‘ _I love you so much, Kazu’_ in the dark, mouth pressing against the side of Nino’s temple before he lets himself drift away.

 

  * **Question**



“You don’t have to ask me if I’m willing to give all of these up just for you, because you know that I can – nothing matters if you’re not with me; now, ask yourself that and tell me honestly, are you willing to leave all of these behind just to be with me?”

 

  * **Room**



He startles when a hand grabs his, pulls him out of the crowd and drags him through the darkness without any intention of letting go, his heart is beating too fast but he finds he doesn’t care, just willingly went along as he is pushed into an even darker room before the door closes behind him and his captor, his captor’s mouth pressing against his own not even a minute after and Nino finds himself moaning as he threaded his fingers roughly through his captors hair.

 

  * **Dark**



He knows he messes things up between them a lot of times, but here, now, when there’s no one around to see it and there’s only the darkness bearing witness to every little thing he wants to confess against Ohno’s skin, he does without thinking, pressing insistently till there’s no other choice left for Ohno but to cling back and thrusts himself so deep into him they both gasp with the force of it.

 

  * **Dear**



He clung unto Ohno’s hands like they were his lifeline, refuses to let go even when the machine screams back at him and Ohno’s eyes flutter closed, permanently.

 

  * **Quit**



He remembered looking through the older man’s eyes and saying sappy shits like ‘You’re an addiction I don’t have any intention of stopping’, and crying immediately after he realized Ohno was no longer there to kiss his embarrassment away.

 

  * **Realize**



Jun looked at him like he didn’t know him, horrified at the fact that he’s willing to take his own life just to be with Ohno; of course Jun wouldn’t understand it, and maybe he didn’t realize till now that there was no way he’s going to be able to live his life without the older man.

 

  * **Second**



“I love you, and you should know by now that everything only falls into second place the minute you walked into my life and smiled at me like I was born only to meet you.”

 

  * **Writer’s Choice – Command**



 

“ _Suck me.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
